


call me by your name

by TOBIOKUN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Post-Break Up, They're exes, happy ending for the both of them, inspired by CMBYN, there are sakuatsu bc why not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIOKUN/pseuds/TOBIOKUN
Summary: “mulai sekarang,” ucapan suna terjeda, lalu ia menatap langit. osamu menatap suna dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan penjelasan. “you call me by your name.”suna kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke dalam netra osamu, melanjutkan, “and i'll call you by mine.“
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 6





	call me by your name

**Author's Note:**

> maaf sebelumnya, tapi sebelum ekspektasi kalian meninggi, isi dari fic ini gak ada sangkut-pautnya sama alur asli film/buku cmbyn. thank you. happy reading.

“rintarou.”

osamu menoleh, sedikit terkejut. kenapa suna memanggil namanya sendiri? terlebih lagi, yang disebut bukanlah nama marganya.

osamu mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit.

“rintarou.”

sekarang osamu benar-benar penasaran kenapa suna memanggil namanya sendiri. apa ada sesuatu di balik namanya itu?

osamu ingin bertanya. namun ia takut jikalau pertanyaannya akan menyinggung suna. jadi dia tetap diam, mendengarkan.

“rintarou.”

suna menoleh ke arah osamu. disambut dengan tatapan bingung osamu, suna tertawa kecil.

jelas, osamu semakin bingung. apanya yang lucu?

“mulai sekarang,” ucapan suna terjeda, lalu menatap langit. osamu menatap suna dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan penjelasan. “ _you call me by your name_.”

suna kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke dalam netra osamu, melanjutkan, “ _and i'll call you by mine_.“

* * *

osamu membenarkan lagi letak dasinya, lalu menatap pantulannya di cermin. hari ini termasuk hari yang cukup penting untuknya. hari yang juga termasuk ia nanti-nantikan selama ini.

suara gaduh para tamu di luar membuat osamu semakin ingin keluar kamar duluan. namun, penata riasnya berkata bahwa atsumu— saudara kembarnya— ingin menemuinya terlebih dahulu.

“ini anak tolol apa gimana, sih? masa dia yang kesini, bukan gue yang kesana,” gerutu osamu, mengistirahatkan pantatnya di tepi kasur.

baru saja ia membicarakan atsumu, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok atsumu dibalut tuxedo hitam terbaiknya. rambutnya tertata sangat rapi— tidak seperti atsumu miya pada hari biasa.

“kenapa lo gak nyuruh gue aja sih yang kesana. kalo lo keliatan gimana?” protes osamu.

atsumu menghela napas. “ya udah sih yang penting ketemuan.”

“idih, kayak apaan aja. buruan mau ngomong apa?”

atsumu mendekat, lalu mengambil kursi dan menggeretnya ke hadapan osamu. ia lalu duduk di kursi tersebut.

pembicaraan serius— yang melibatkan kenangan, emosi, dan sedikit tangisan— terjadi selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit.

* * *

para tamu undangan telah hadir, mengisi penuh kursi-kursi tamu undangan. atsumu akhirnya muncul, diikuti osamu, kita, dan aran. osamu mendekat ke arah atsumu untuk memberikan sedikit dorongan.

“lemesin aja, bro. jangan tegang-tegang. dia gak bakal kabur, kok, tenang aja. _you got this_.“

atsumu mengangguk kecil. satu menit kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka. menampilkan sesosok pria bersurai petang. senyum kecil— hampir tak terlihat— tersungging di bibirnya.

hari ini, atsumu miya dan sakusa kiyoomi— yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga menjadi miya kiyoomi— mengikat janji suci.

* * *

selesai acara pengucapan janji suci, atsumu dan kiyoomi mendatangi para tamu undangan dan berterima kasih pada mereka semua karena telah hadir di acara pernikahan mereka.

di sisi ruangan yang lain, terlihat pria bersurai abu sedang mengambil minuman setelah bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa tamu undangan.

osamu memisahkan dirinya dari kerumunan, lalu pergi menuju luar ruangan. baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, seseorang yang hendak masuk ke ruangan menabraknya tiba-tiba.

mereka berdua sama-sama meringis lalu meminta maaf. setelah keduanya melihat wajah satu sama lain, rasa terkejut langsung menghantam keduanya.

“suna?”

“osamu?”

suasana canggung datang lebih cepat dari kilat. keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan, guna menghindari kontak mata.

“lo... bukannya bilang nggak bisa dateng, ya?” tanya osamu, membuka pembicaraan.

“ah, ternyata acara gue hari ini batal. selagi masih ada kesempatan, gue hubungi lagi nomor rsvp-nya dan katanya masih bisa. jadi gue dateng, deh,” jelas suna.

osamu mengangguk tanda mengerti. “kalo gitu langsung masuk aja.”

suna mengangguk, lalu tersenyum kecil. setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pergi ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkan osamu.

“suna!” panggil osamu kepada suna yang untungnya belum jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

suna menoleh, lalu memberikan tatapan bertanya 'ada apa?'.

“um, nanti- kalo udah selesai, temuin gue di luar, ya.” itu bukan permintaan yang bisa ditolak suna (karena osamu tidak memberi opsi menolak).

suna memasang wajah sedikit terkejut sekilas, tapi mengangguk. mengiyakan ucapan osamu. ia lalu membalikkan badan dan tenggelam dalam kerumunan tamu undangan.

osamu juga beranjak dari tempatnya, pergi menuju salah satu taman di dekat sana. ia duduk di bawah salah satu pohon yang rindang. lalu ia melepas jasnya dan menjadikannya alas untuk tidur di atas rerumputan.

* * *

suna mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan, mencari presensi osamu. ia terus berjalan sambil mencari-cari osamu karena osamu tidak menjelaskan ia akan berada di mana.

saat ia melewati salah satu pohon, ia melihat sesosok pria yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon tersebut. tanpa melihat lebih jelas pun suna sudah tahu itu adalah osamu. jadi ia melangkah mendekat, lalu duduk di dekat kepala osamu.

“ngapain minta ketemu?” tanya suna langsung, tanpa menyapa osamu terlebih dahulu karena ia yakin pasti osamu sudah bisa mendeteksi presensi suna.

osamu membuka matanya, menatap suna dari bawah. suna tidak berubah sama sekali. mungkin ada satu atau dua hal seperti rambutnya yang agak memanjang dan matanya yang lebih sayu dari sebelumnya.

atau mungkin, nada bicara suna yang lebih dingin. lebih tegas. entahlah, osamu tidak ingin memikirkan tentang itu sekarang.

“nggak papa,” jawabnya singkat.

suna mendengus. “kalo gak ada apa-apa, gue mau balik ke dalem aja.”

suna sudah hendak bangkit dan meninggalkan osamu. tapi osamu, dengan gerakan cepat, juga bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk tegak.

saat suna sudah hendak mengangkat pantatnya, osamu bergumam, “osamu.”

suna menghentikan kegiatannya, bertahan dalam posisi hendak berdiri dengan satu tangan menopang tubuhnya. ia menatap ke arah osamu.

“osamu.”

osamu menundukkan kepalanya. setelah tiga tahun ia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari suna, maupun sebaliknya. mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi di pernikahan saudara kembarnya.

tidak. osamu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

“osamu.”

osamu menoleh, dan dalam sekejap, iris mata suna telah terkunci olehnya. tatapan osamu seperti mengisyaratkan suna agar jangan pergi dulu dan tinggal lebih lama lagi bersama osamu.

tiga tahun tentu waktu yang cukup lama. tapi walau sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi dua arah selama tiga tahun, suna masih bisa menangkap isyarat tatapan osamu. jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak meninggalkan osamu di taman.

suna kembali duduk seraya menghembuskan napas berat. memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum kecil.

“rintarou.”

raut wajah osamu berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut suna, tatapannya tidak lepas dari suna.

“rintarou.”

suna membuka kedua matanya. lalu membalas tatapan osamu dalam-dalam. lebih dalam dari siapapun.

suna menemukan banyak hal di dalam tatapan osamu. ada emosi yang membuncah, ada rasa terkejut, dan jauh di dalam sana, suna masih bisa menemukan rasa rindu yang tertahan juga.

tapi suna diam. suna akan berpura-pura ia tidak mengetahuinya.

“ _you.. still remember.._ ” suara osamu sedikit bergetar dan terkejut.

suna terkekeh. “just a reminder, yang ngide manggil pake nama masing-masing itu gue. mana mungkin gue lupa.”

osamu melembutkam tatapannya, lalu ikut terkekeh. ia bergerak mendekat ke arah suna, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama lima menit. suna maupun osamu tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan— karena tiga tahun lalu pembicaraan mereka tidak berakhir dengan baik.

“gue boleh tanya nggak?” osamu akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

“ _go ahead_ ,” jawab suna.

terdapat jeda sebelum osamu bertanya.

“ _how do you feel?_ ” tanya osamu. suna menjawabnya dengan 'hm?' sekaan belum mengerti arah pembicaraan osamu.

osamu menambahkan, “ _after we break up_.“

suna menghela napas pelan. walaupun ia sedikit bisa menebak apa yang akan osamu bicarakan, tapi tetap saja ada rasa sedikit terkejut ketika osamu menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu.

“ _how do i feel_ , hm? nggak ada. mungkin awalnya kerasa kosong. hubungan kita pun gak bisa dibilang bentar dan itu bikin gue jadi terbiasa. jadi awal kita putus kerasa aneh dan kosong.”

jeda sejenak, lalu suna melanjutkan, “ya tapi kan gue gak bisa terus-terusan begitu. gue harus cari sesuatu yang bisa ngisi kekosongan itu.”

“ _and you did_?“

“ _i did, thankfully_.“

osamu diam. entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam. mungkin karena perkataan suna barusan. mungkin karena hal lain.

“kalo misalnya kita balikan, udah telat gak?” osamu bertanya lagi. entah apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia berani bertanya langsung pada suna.

“tanpa kata misal pun, gue gak yakin. dan kalo kita balikan, apakah akan _worth it_? _i mean_ kita berdua tau sendiri kan kita pisah gak secara baik-baik. jadi gue meragukan itu kalo kita balikan.” suna menjawab pertanyaan osamu dengan tenang— tidak, suna berusaha untuk terlihat tetap tenang.

“sekarang gue yang tanya,” suna melanjutkan. “kalau kita balikan dan kita memperbaiki apa yang telah berlalu, apa lo tau harus mulai memperbaiki dari mana?”

osamu dibuat diam oleh pertanyaan suna. dari mana ia— mereka harus mulai memperbaiki apa yang telah rusak dan hancur tiga tahun lalu? bahkan mungkin suna sendiri, sang pembuat pertanyaannya, tidak tahu apa jawabannya. jadi osamu memilih diam.

“buat semakin memperjelas aja, gue mau mengibaratkan kita berdua,” ucap suna.

osamu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

“kertas kalo robek masih bisa dilem atau dikasih selotip. benang atau tali kalo putus masih bisa diiket dan disatuin,” jelas suna.

“tapi kita bukan kertas maupun benang. kita itu udah kayak kaca. lo mungkin bisa aja memperbaiki kaca yang pecah jadi berkeping-keping. tapi apa lo tau harus mulai dari mana perbaikinya?” lanjut suna.

lagi, osamu dibuat terdiam oleh ucapan suna.

“keputusan kita berdua untuk pisah tiga tahun lalu memang dengan cara yang buruk. tapi osamu, mungkin, mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang paling baik buat gue maupun lo sendiri.”

tiada hentinya ucapan suna menghantam osamu. osamu kehilangan kata-katanya. lalu osamu tertawa, entah menertawakan nasibnya sendiri atau karena hal lain.

“dih, kok ketawa?” tanya suna.

osamu menghentikan tawanya. “nggak. lo dari dulu emang gak berubah, ya?”

“gak berubah gimana? gak jelas lo," jawab suna. "udah ah, gue mau balik ke dalem lagi. mau ketemu sama yang lain sebelum mereka pulang.” suna berdiri dari posisinya.

osamu pun ikut berdiri.

“suna,” panggil osamu.

suna menoleh. “hm?”

“gue gak pernah bisa nyampein hal ini ke lo, tapi, terima kasih banyak,” jawab osamu.

suna terkekeh. “sama-sama. gue juga terima kasih.”

suna mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari osamu, hendak pergi ke dalam gedung acara. namun langkahnya sempat terhenti dan ia berbalik menghadap osamu.

“oh, satu hal lagi,” ucap suna.

osamu menatap dengan tatapan 'apa?' pada suna.

“ _you can still call me by your name. and i'll still call you by mine_.” jawab suna, yang diiringi senyuman manis darinya.

osamu tertegun sejenak.

“ _goodbye, rintarou_.” dan dengan itu, suna meninggalkan osamu di taman.

osamu tersenyum kecil seraya terus menatap punggung suna yang semakin menjauh. “cih, osamu.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if this angst but some people told me this is angst story so i put light angst just in case:// anyway, thank you for reading this super duper gak jelas sunaosa fic hehe. kudo and comments are highly appreciated!! <3


End file.
